1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game apparatus and more specifically to that class of devices utilizing elongated pegs for striking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with game devices utilizing pegs or sticks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,032 issued on Mar. 30, 1976 to H. W. Spitzer teaches a recreational apparatus having plural nets, and plural scoring areas in front of each net, for use on a lawn area as small as several feet in width and approximately 40 feet in length. The "Flipper Stix" game includes a recessed and stepped starting table for receiving one of the sticks, and an elongated flipper having a handgrip portion and a flattened portion at opposite ends. Suitable clamping, staking, and tensioning apparatus are provided for sideline ropes and the nets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,995 issued to L.G. Jerram, etal, teaches a baseball related game apparatus employing a projecting device suitable for projecting an elongated cylindrical peg into a target area including a simulated baseball field and scoring areas related thereto.
Each of the aforementioned Patents disclose game apparatus involving pegs in one form or another but fail to teach an inexpensive small, easily carried game device which relies virtually totally upon the skill of a user for deriving pleasure. Furthermore, the present invention represents a substantial improvement over such game devices by virtue of increasing hand dexterity and the competitive spirit of the users thereof.